Why So Serius?
by Darth Dante
Summary: En una fria celda solo espera diversion...


**Bien, despues de un buen tiempo sin escribir nada, aqui les dejo un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-¿Por qué tan serio?- Era lo que siempre preguntaba a quienes tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus manos. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero era algo que no podía evitar hacer, por más veces que reinventara su pasado esa pregunta siempre hallaba como colarse en la versión para encajar perfectamente, ignoraba como pasaba, pero igual era algo que le encantaba, el solo escuchar salir esa pregunta de sus maltrechos labios le sabia tan dulce como la miel misma.

-Y más aun hacerlos irse con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos pueden ser felices, incluso al morir.- Dijo al aire como si esperara que el silencio de su celda en Arkham le contestara y le dijera que no estaba solo.

-Pero no lo estoy, no, nunca lo estaré- Tenía razón, no estaba solo, en Arkham había demasiados compañeros, no estaban en su celda, pero estaba allí, en las celdas contiguas, en la segunda sección, tercera y cuarta, demasiada compañía para el quizá pero igual era algo que él no podía controlar y lo sabía de sobra. Y aun en su celda su mente lo acompañaba.

-Nadie controla nada, el caos es imparcial y absoluto.- Una vez más el silencio permaneció callado, ya nada de eso le extrañaba, sabía que aunque no estuviera ahí siempre silencio era lo que llegaba a sus oídos. Había algo obviamente, pero solo eran patéticas cacofonías, mezclas de intentos de diálogos, terapias fallidas, gritos de otros internos de ese dulce lugar llamado Arkham Asylum y sonidos de la gente que infestaba al mundo, pero nada que para el valiera la pena. Y algo más volvió a su mente, eso para lo que vivía…

-Dulce y puro caos…- desde que tenía memoria de su existencia él había nacido en el caos y vivía en el caos.

("- Introduce un poco de anarquía, altera el orden establecido y todo se viene abajo-") Las palabras que le había dicho a Harvey Dent justo antes de empujarlo al abismo mental llamado locura, el abismo en el que también murió. El también estaba ahí, desde hace mucho, casi podría decirse que nació ahí, aunque él sabía que no era así. Alguna vez seguramente estuvo fuera de ese abismo era lo más lógico que alguien podía pensar. Muchos Psiquiatras en Arkham se lo decían: -"Vuelva a su ser anterior, deje esa faceta que en nada le beneficia."-

-Pero no quiero, ni puedo ni me interesa, además la lógica es demasiado relativa, yo no poseo lógica, no poseo nada, solo deseos de que el mundo arda eternamente.-

-¡Cállate lunático!- La advertencia seguida del ruido del golpe de la macana del guardia en la puerta de su celda lo hicieron voltear tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No puedes dormir?, déjame decirte algo guardia de pacotilla, seguramente eres nuevo ¿verdad?-

El guardia inmediatamente cambio su actitud, efectivamente era nuevo y quería ver al temido Guasón, pero ahora creía que probablemente se iba a arrepentir de haberlo molestado.

Tratando de disimular su tensión, se limito a asentir.

El Guasón casi olfateo el miedo que emanaba el guardia, sonrió para su interior, pero externamente se limito a lamer su labio inferior.

-Aquí, no puedes dormir, ni de día, no debes bostezar, es más, ni siquiera te atrevas a pestañear, porque mucha gente aquí somos peligrosos y en cualquier distracción podríamos aprovechar para hacerte daño y dependiendo del daño, podrías desear estar muerto… hazme caso y tendrás una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí, estas celdas no te alejan del peligro, ¿Por qué crees que tienes este empleo?, yo te responderé, no fue por tus meritos amigo mío…-

El guardia estaba bañado en sudor, sin palabras y si quería decir algo, su voz estaba demasiado quebrada para decirlo así que solo se alejo trastabillando de la puerta.

Su sonrisa hizo presencia una vez más en sus retorcidos labios, sintió un impulso y grito:

¡Pero mira el lado cómico!, ¡Arkham pagara los daños!, hahahahahahaha.- Tenia rato que no se escuchaba su carcajada, a las 3 de la madrugada esa risa actuó como un despertador inoportuno para los demás internos de Arkham que si dormían.

-¡Cállate maldito payaso!, ¡hay quienes si dormimos!- La reprimenda le recordó a los demás que estaban ahí, cuando se adentraba en su caos interior el mundo real prácticamente se extinguía, oyó más voces unas desconocidas, otras no tanto. Reconoció al Pingüino su risa también era estridente, pero hasta a él le llegaba a molestar, un graznido de pájaro mal hecho, También el sombrero loco le dijo algo, pero no fue un regaño.

-¿También sin poder dormir payaso?, bien visítame en mi celda, me quitare el sombrero y tomaremos el te- No contesto la invitación, aunque supuestamente estuviese loco, el Sombrerero no lo estaba, puro nombre, además de que el Guasón nunca había sentido camaradería por nadie y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar, ni Arkham lograría doblegarlo. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato con otro que creció efímeramente, la razón por la cual él y muchos otros más estaban ahí encerrados.

-Batman.- Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se empezó a retorcer en el improvisado catre de su estancia.

-¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!- se movía como un niño pequeño en una piscina de pelotas de plástico, completamente eufórico y con las energías renovadas, su parte complementaria una vez más le había vuelto a divertir, su opuesto por excelencia.

-¡El es un intento por establecer un orden imposible y yo un agente del caos!, ¡Un juego que nunca será aburrido!, ¡¿Qué más puedo pedir?!-

Continuo riéndose mas y mas fuerte, hasta que ceso, no por que quisiera si no porque los labios empezaron a dolerle y el aire le empezaba a faltar. Ya quería escapar de Arkham, las imágenes que su mente creaba hacían crecer sus ansias de escapar, sabía que podría hacerlo pero su hábito casi obsesivo de no planear las cosas le impedía visualizar una fecha cercana.

-Solo sé que escapare, se que hallare un modo ¡y estaré libre de este lugar para seguir divirtiéndome! ¡Hahahahahahaha!-

Se levanto de golpe y empezó a azotar la puerta mientras canturreaba el nombre de su enemigo y personaje favorito.

-Batmaaaan, Batmaaaan, turu ru ru.- Una vez más recibió una lista de improperios que hacían coro a sus canturreos, esta vez ni siquiera los escuchaba una vez más se quedo inmerso el ciclón que se había tornado su mente y nada podría sacarlo de ahí, una vez que la risas se detuvieron vio que el guardia que lo había ido a molestar antes se dirigía hacia él con la macana en alto.

Se paso la mano por su cabello verde y se lamio el labio de nuevo, sabía que se iba a divertir. Se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente y siguió gritando. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse tomo lo que había estado haciendo desde hace unos días atrás, al no tener sus navajas, comenzaba a extrañar el sentir algún objeto afilado en sus manos así que saco punta a su cepillo dental y lo escondió tras de sí, extrañamente todo lo que hacía parecía tener una utilidad llegado cierto momento circunstancial.

Cuando el guardia se disponía a atacarlo, el Guasón lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco en la espalda, después coloco la afilada punta del cepillo en la yugular del espantado sujeto.

-Te dije que el más mínimo descuido te podría costar caro.- Su sonrisa dejo ver sus amarillos dientes.

Ya sabía cómo escaparía, el guardia seria su boleto de escape, sería un divertido viaje en el cual ambos tenían que sonreír. Miro al guardia y vio el sudor nervioso deslizándose por sus mejillas y como manchaba el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba por uniforme.

-No te pongas triste… ¡sonríe!- Al decir eso le apretó el cuello al punto de sofocarlo. Hasta el sintió la fuerza que aplico, decidió disminuir la fuerza, no quería que el juego se acabara tan pronto la diversión.

No pongas esa cara amigo mío, disfruta la emoción, ¿Sabes cómo obtuve mis cicatrices? , es una larga historia, ¿Quieres oírla? Se calló un momento para que el tipo contestara, pero no lo hizo, solo se retorcía queriendo zafarse.

-Deberías relajarte mas, ser más alegre…- Se calló un momento, y sintió esa sensación de nuevo, la que sentía justo antes de aquella infaltable pregunta que hacía antes de tomar una vida acompañado de una fuerte carcajadas.

Dime… ¿ Por qué tan serio?

* * *

**Fic de mi Villano favorito, The Joker, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus rewievs**


End file.
